Nowaday Robbinhood
by Inuyashacrazyfan
Summary: Inuyasha is a prince among thiefs that can never stay in one place for more then a month. Kagome is a miko more the village near the Demon Forest. they met long ago and promised that they would be reunited, wat will happen when they finally get runited af
1. Chapter 1

Lucida Console

Now-a-day Robbinhood

Chapter 1: promises of The Past.

This font 's past. Font used above 's present time.

A young girl was running around playing with a boy. They are

about the same age, the boy was a few years older then the

girl. They would play until the young girl was called in for

supper. And this went on for nearly a month, but one day

The boy came, and he told the little girl that he had to

move, and that he wasn't going to be coming back for a long

time. The young girl was about into hysterics, but the boy

gave her a necklace that was in a circle shape and was see

Through. He told her that he would come back for her

because he wasn't going to leave he's true love behind and

that he would be back even if it wasn't as soon as the girl

would have liked. The young girl through her arms around

the boy and said "I'll wait for you Inuyasha." Inuyasha

hugged the girl as tight as he could and said " I love u

Kagome." "Love you too, Inuyasha." Replied Kagome.

Kagome awoke from her dream like always. It's been this way

Since her friend Inuyasha left. She always has that same

Dream of her and him and when he leaves. Kagome has been

waiting for him to return for ten years. She is now

seventeen. Kagome has been waiting for so long yet still

has hope that her long lost playmate will come back for

her.

I was walking along a road toward the village close to the

Demon forest with my brother and are group of people. I

have been waiting to come back here for ten years. The last

time I was here I was here for about a month, and was nine.

My group of people are known for not staying in one place

for long, it makes it hard to have friends but at the same

time I really don't want any close friends. Except for one.

The last time I was here I met this girl and we played

nearly every day until she was called in for supper, and

that went on until I had to move to a different village.

See in my job you got to move a lot or you will run out of

business in a way. So when the day came that I had to leave

I told me friend and she looked like she was about to

faint. I felt really bad for her, I mean I didn't want to

leave either, but I had to. I gave a her a necklace that I

have been keeping for someone special and told her that I

would come back even if it seemed like forever. Now we are

headed back to the village after ten years, and I cant be

happier.

I have been watching my brother for some time now. I know

he was wanted to come back to this village for a long time,

and he seems like he couldn't be happier that we are

finally coming back. It looks like we are getting close to

the village I better tell him, he's probably in some other

world right now.

"Inuyahsa we are getting close the the village."

"O.K. Sheshoumoru," I heard my brother reply.

I looked at the village it looked pretty much the same I

cant understand what could be so important that he would

want to come back here.


	2. Chapter 2

Now-a-day Robbinhood

Chapter two: A Futile search.

InuYasha and his group walked into the village that they have been trying to get to for the

past two weeks. What they saw wasn't exactly what they were expecting; the village

looked almost the same as it did all those years ago. All the huts were lined up on the left

and right with a well directly in the center of the village. You could see men working in a

field off to the right and women getting water from the well. Children were playing all

around the village, and people talking to their neighbors. Inuyasha was not expecting it to

look so cheery. They walked into the village, looking around at everyone making mental

notes as to who lived where. When they got far enough into the village people started to

noticed them. One by one, each person stopped what he or she was doing in favor of

staring at the new arrivals. After a few minutes everyone went back to what they were

doing, albeit a little weariest. "Hey guys I'm going to go look around. Can you guys find

a place for us to stay and I'll meet back up with you later?" Asked, InuYasha. "Sure

Little Brother just sniff us out." Replied Sheshy. With that, he left. Inuyasha was looking

around the village trying to find the reason why he came here in the first place. He could

see people working around the village, and children laughing a playing. He kept his eyes

out for anyone who might try something but did not see anyone who might. Inuyasha

relaxed a little after he got a good survey of the village. He kept a look out for his old

friend. He remembered that he promised he would come back here to see her again and

that he had given her his necklace. Although she didn't know what the necklace meant

and probably still doesn't. He didn't even know if she still has the necklace. He

promised he would come back for her. And if she doesn't remember him he will stay here

and protect her even at he cost of losing his brother.

"Come on guys we need to find somewhere that's willing to put us up for the night." Said

the leader of the group. "Why do we even have to be here Sheshomoru?" said Kouga." I

mean we hardly ever stay at villages and when we do it is just because one of is dieing!

And I don't think any of us are dieing here do you?" "Kouga I understand what you're

saying but Inuyasha asked for us to come here." Replied Sheshy. "Now come on before I

start getting mad and have to force you guys to walk! Now get going!

The group looked around for a place to stay for the night like Inuyasha had said to do,

but they were not have much luck at finding one. Not very many people wanted to house

a group of demons or humans that mix with demons. They were about to give up when

they saw a pretty good sized house big enough to house them and who ever lived there.

They decided to try and ask if they could stay for the night. The group walked up the

door and knocked. For several minutes no one answered. Then they saw some old man

run across the yard chasing a cat. And if that wasn't enough there was I little kid chasing

ht old man yelling at him! After a few more minutes they were about to leave but

someone answered the door before they could. "Uh hello how may I help you?" asked a

middle aged man. "We are a group of travelers and we are looking for a place to stay. All

the inns are full and no one will house us. You are last chance and finding somewhere to

stay for the night and we are willing to pay." Replied Sango. The man looked at the

group with some skepticism but told them to come in. " If u will wait here for a minute

while I go get my wife, she's much better at handling guests them me." Said the man. "

of course we will." Said Sango. The man walked off to fetch his wife leaving them to

their selves A few minutes later the man came back with a woman seemingly a few years

younger then the man. "Why hello my name is Hitome and since I'm sure my husband

didn't introduce himself, his name is Tensien." Said Hitome. "Now what can I do for you

kind folks?" " We are in need of a place to stay and we can not find another in the

village. We were hoping that you would be kind enough to put is up for the night. We are

willing to pay. Replied Moroku. Sango Noticed that the husband was looking at them a

little anxiously. "we realize that we a big group but we don't cause much trouble and the

only kids in are group is Shippo. Said Sango, trying to quell some of the anxiety. " well

How many are there of you? Asked Tensien. "Well there are eight of us including Shippo

and Kirrara." Said Ayaime. "I only see seven including that little cat thing…" said

Hitome. "The cat is Kirrara and my Brother is looking around the village right now, he

will meet us here if we are allowed to stay." Said Sheshy. "OK if you guys are going to

stay I'm going to need your names," said Hitome. "The two wolf demons are Kouga and

Ayaime, The two humans are Sango are Moroku and I am Sheshomoru and you already

know Shippo and Kirrara." Said Sheshy. "Alright well we only have two rooms with

three extra beds and one of the beds isn't very big just big enough for one person…" said

Tensien. "OK well Ayaime and Kouga can have one Shesh and Roku and share the

other and I can have the small one and I'll share it with Shippo and Kirrara! Said Sango.

"Ahh but Sango why can't we share a bed" Moroku whined. "I wouldn't share a bed with

you if you were the last guy on earth!" said Sango who was starting to get mad.

"Moroku you will sleep in the bed Sango suggested; I don't feel like burring a body in

the morning." Said Sheshy, with a tone of authority. Hitome and Tensien were staring at

their new guests, wondering if some of them had a few mental problems from a few to

many blows to the head. Snapping out of his daze Tensien called his kids in to show their

guest to their rooms. "Kagome, Souta!" Tensien yelled, "come in here we have guests."

Tensien's yelling snapped Hitome out of her daze as well. "You did say you have a

brother right?" Asked, Hitome. "Yes I do, why, are you asking?" replied Sheshy. "Well I

was wondering where he was going to sleep? We don't have enough beds for him."

Replied Hitome, a little hesitantly. "Oh he will sleep outside in a tree that's what he

always does." Says Sheshy "Oh, I couldn't possibly let him do that! It's much too cold

outside to be doing that!" exclaimed Hitome. "Believe me madam he prefers to be

outside and plus he is a demon. He is much more tolerant to the cold." Supplied, Moroku.

Kagome and Souta came; Kagome was looking at the guests with apprehension.

Souta on the other hand was looking at them with awe. "Souta, Kagome. These

people are our guests and we need you to show them to their rooms. The Two wolf

demons are Kouga and Ayaime, The humans are Sango and Moroku, and the Dog

demon is Sheshomoru and he has a brother named Inuyasha who will be joining us

later, and the little ones and Shippo and Kirrara." Said,Tensien. "But dad we don't

have enough room for them all!" said Kagome, Souta was still staring. "Yes we do

Kagome. The wolfs demons will be sharing a bed, Sheshomoru and Moroku will be

sharing one, and Sango will be sharing with the little ones." Said, Hitome. "What

about the other dog demon?" Souta asked before Kagome could. "He will be sleeping

outside, apparently he prefers too. Right then a figure came through the door.

Kagome looked up and saw a boy about her age with silver hair and dog-ears on top

of his head. Seeing him triggered a memory but she could not quite remember it.

"ah Inuyasha. This is Hitome, Tensien, Kagome and Souta Higurashi. They have

been kind enough to share their home with us for a day or two." Explained Sheshy.

While Sheshomoru was saying all this, Inuyasha was staring Kagome. All he was

thinking was all that time he spent trying to find her, his brother found her by

accident. He could have just stayed with them! Inuyasha was still staring at her

when he answered his brother. " ok." Was all he said, he was too far gone to say

anything else.

Hope you guys like it so far and R&R!!! plz 


End file.
